cortos
by Mr. Sethji
Summary: puras historias cortas
1. Chapter 1

**QUE ONDA TANTO TIEMPO SIN PUBLICAR ¿VERDAD? BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO ESTE CORTO A UN QUE ALGUNOS NO LES GUSTE LA COMEDIA ETC. BUENO DISFRÚTENLO**

**ATT: EL LUIGIPARK DORADO**

**CORTO 1**

**CON AMOR KENSOU**

Kensou va a la casa de athena y ella lo ve y grita

-¡Kensou!

Kensou se para en frente de ella y le dice

-athena tengo algo muy importante que decirte-

Y ella piensa

-por fin dirá cuanto me ama-

Y Kensou dice

-¡CHINGA TU MADRE! Te vas y ya no quieres verme nunca más, me vale que te vayas, te deseo que seas feliz. El destino ha sido cruel pero así tenía que ser; la verdad nunca te he amado solo te quería (censurado)-

Y ella pelo los ojos

**¡Fin!**

**¡HAY WEY! QUE CORTO ESTUVO ESTA CHINGADERA XD BUENO ESPEREN EL SIGUIENTE CORTO Y RECUERDEN QUE EL FIC DE LA MUERTE DE IORI HABRÁ TERCER Y ULTIMO CAPITULO HASTA LA PRÓXIMA**


	2. Chapter 2

**MAL PENSADOS**

Haber lectores a leer este fic ya saben a lo que se arriesgan a ver cosas que piensan que es hentai u otras cosas pero no es un fic para ver si son mal pensado o no así que comencemos

El ikari team estaban en una cascada y regresaron a la base y vieron toda sucia sus habitaciones y casi todos acabaron y fueron a ver si ralf había acabado pero fue whip primero

Whip fue a ver la habitación de ralf pero estaba desarreglada y vio al coronel volteado con rapidez que estaba con la mano baja y haciéndolo de abajo hacia arriba y le sangro la nariz, va Clark y se quedo con cara de ¡no mames! lo está haciendo! Y va leona a ver y ve que el coronel estaba haciendo una cosa y de repente el coronel voltea y dice

-al fin podrá limpiar algo esta chingadera-dijo ralf con una aspiradora en la mano

Y ve a todos sus compañeros con cara de O.O y se fueron corriendo y el castaño se quedo con cara de ¿WTF?

**¡FIN!**

¡Órale! Apenas estoy escribiendo otro cap. XD es que los razones son la escuela, la novia, la enamorada, el dark orbit, el mortal kombat, kof, metal slug, la tele y la flojera que no me aguanto sale nos vemos en el otro cap.!

¡ADIÓS!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey qué onda chico chicas adultos niñas y niños amm ex novias pendejo que disque e critican y critican pura chigada bienvenidos a mi nuevo corto y es esto que prefiero jugar con ralf que con el emo darketo ese que algunas amigas amodoran y una cierta personita también ¬¬ blablablá etc. bueno voy a empezar y el título es ya paque lo digo si esta allí abajo bueno comencemos

**POQUE RALF ES MI PERSONAJE FAVORITO**

Un día normal como siempre ralf caminaba como darkar de vete a la versh (en el capitulo de perra) y encuentra a sus cuates bien pero bien profes (aburridos) y separa allí y les pregunta

-¿que hay cabrones?-

-nada aquí aburridos-decían kyo iori y yabuki

-¿si jugamos a un juego?-pregunto ralf

-por mi esta bien-decían los 3 que nombre

-muy bien yo diré una oración y ustedes lo dirán con una sola letra ¿vale?-dijo ralf con cara divertida

-muy bien ahora dinos-dijo kyo

-digan mi moto alpina derrapante con la a-dijo ralf

-ma mata alpana darrapanta-decian los tres

-muy bien-

-¿que tiene de risa ese juego jones?-pregunto iori con la maldita cara de emo (es normal no se preocupen)

-ya viene después bueno ahora díganlo con la o-decía ralf apunto de reírse

-mo moto olpono dorrroponto-decian los 3

-muy bien ahora díganlo con la e-decía ralf y se iba alejando de ellos

-me mete el&%$# derepente-decian confundidos mientras ralf se alejaba

-¡PINCHES HOMOSEXUALES!-gritaba desde lejos ralf

-¿Por qué nos dijo homosexuales? Si solo dijimos me mete el#$%& de repente-decian mientras repetían la misma oración y hasta que…-¡PINCHE RALF! ¡VEN AQUÍ!- decían mientras que lo seguían

Mientras tanto en México

-patito-chan es por eso que ralf es mi sensei y lo escojo mucho en kof!-decía luigipark

**-**que cabron es ralf verdad bueno es por eso que eres mi sensei!-dijo **GothicL0li Patit0 DiAm0nD**

-Luigi te dije que lo quería corto-decía richoador

-¿qué? ¿Quieres pleito o qué?-decía Luigi enojado

-no wey no espera no ah!-gritaba richoador de piedad a Luigi pero fue muy tarde

Luigi agarro el cuello de richoaor y empezó a jalarle y le quito la cabeza

**LUIGIPARK WINS "FATALITY"**

-NO MAMES WE YA NO QUIERO JUGAR MORTAL KOMBAT SIEMPRE ME CHINGAS CON SUB-ZERO-decía richoador enojado

-hahahahahahahhahahaha-

**FIN!**

Si al final es occ sale esa parte son los agradecimientos sale nos vemos en otro cap de cortos y si carajo espérense en kof secundary estoy viendo como chingar a todos los criticadores XD sale estoy en my house son las 5 am ptm miren lo que me hacen hacer sale en otro cap.


	4. Chapter 4

**¡TENGO HAMBRE!**

Estaba ralf caminando y tenía hambre no había comido en horas así que ve un restaurante que se llamaba "**RESTAURANTE IORI YAGAMI**" y así que va llega e iori lo atiende

-hola iori-dijo ralf

-hola señor ¿que desea comer? Tenemos pizza lasaña espaguetis y pastas al horno-

-quiero una hamburguesa-dijo ralf

-no aquí pura comida italiana-aclaraba iori

-¡**QUIERO UNA PINCHE HAMBURGUESA!**- le gritaba y con ojos de fuego de furia

-jones yo no vendo esas hamburguesas como tú dices- volvía aclarar iori

-claro que si-seguía de necio ralf

-claro que no- volvió a aclarar

-¿enserio?-pregunto ralf

-enserio-contesto iori

-ah entonces ¡**VETE AL CARAJO CABRON**!- le grito eso y saca una escopeta y le da un balazo a iori que se le despedazo la cabeza (fatality)

Llega Terry con una bicicleta que decía hamburguesas y ve ralf y grita

-¡HAMBURGUESAS!-

-quiero comprar una pizza-dijo ralf

-no vendo pizza solo hamburguesas-dijo Terry

-¡**QUIERO UNA PIZZA!-** grito ralf y con de nuevo los ojos con fuego de furia

En eso Terry se quedó viéndolo a los ojos y ralf le disparo a Terry y le paso lo mismo que le pasó al emo y llega ryo y grita

-TACOS-

Jones volteo a ver y ryo vio la escopeta y sale huyendo y grita

-MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA,-

**FIN**

Me extrañaban verdad bueno las razones en que no subía por un pequeño tiempo eran por 5 buenas razones

1._ jugar mucho mortal kombat 4

2._dark orbit

3._ c-12 resistencia final ¡la pase toda!

4._ endeverafter (todo el álbum de arriba hacia abajo)

5._ la flojera que no me aguanto

Sale nos vemos en otro corto


	5. Chapter 5

"**¡¿ATHENAXRALF?!"**

Hola, hola, hola, a los lectores que me están leyendo en este momento bueno una disculpa si tarde en hacer este corto mis razones es que no me decidía que corto poner y los personajes bueno espero que disfruten este corto como yo disfruto escribirlo para ustedes bueno comencemos

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FIC PUEDE TENER UN VOCABULARIO OBSCENO LES RECOMIENDO SALIRSE O LEERLA A SU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD NO ACEPTO "CRITICAS" ESTÚPIDAS COMO SUELEN COMENTARME **

**POR SU COMPRESIÓN GRACIAS ATT: LUIGIPARK**

Un día "normal" en la base del ikari warrios últimamente una chica de cabello celeste iba a esa base, era athena que iba por ralf a visitarlo a todos les hacia raro hasta que leona se armo de valor y le pregunto

-¿athena porque persigues a ralf?-

-por el simple hecho que me está gustando-contesto athena y le pregunto a leona-¿acaso tienes celos?-

Leona se sonrojo

-no tengo celos-contesto leona

PENSAMIENTOS DE LEONA: ¡MALDITA SEA ME DESCUBRIÓ!, VAMOS LEONA TU INVÉNTALE ALGO…. (HECHO A PENSAR SU CEREBRO Y LE DIO UNA IDEA)

La peli azulada le mintió preguntándole

-¿Qué le vez a ralf que no tenga iori?- y volvió a mentir- digamos iori es el más "sexy" según el cuestionario de kof-

-no me importa el cuestionario de todos modos no tienes poderes psíquicos-contesto athena

Leona no le había entendido hasta que athena estiro sus manos en una medida de aproximadamente de 32 cm y levantando sus 2 dedos índice y leona reacciono y grito

-¡QUE! ¡PERVERTIDA!-

FIN…

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y LAMENTO DECIRLES CON TODO EL DOLOR QUE SE ACABARON LOS CORTOS ESTE ES EL ULTIMO LO SIENTO A PARA LAS PERSONAS QUE LES GUSTO ESTE FIC PERO LO TENDRÉ QUE HACER AUN LO DEJARE PARA QUE LO SIGAN LEYENDO Y SE DIVIERTAN UN RATO CON MIS CORRIENTADAS Y ANTES DE DESPEDIRME

UNA DISCULPA A LOS QUE LES GUSTO ESTE FIC PERO NECESITO SUPERARME

GRACIAS A LAS SIGUIENTES PERSONAS QUE ME HAN AYUDADO EN TODO Y QUE HAN SIDO BUENAS PERSONAS CONMIGO

**VIKA: VIKA TE QUIERO MUCHO ERES UNA PERSONAS A SEGUIR ERES MI ÍDOLO (AUNQUE TE GUSTE EL IORILEO) DISCULPA SI TE HICE SENTIR MAL SIN MAS QUE DECIR… GRACIAS…**

**GothicL0li Patit0 DiAm0Nd: MI ALUMNITA LINDA JEJE GRACIAS POR HACERME REÍR EN TUS FICS (AUNQUE NO LAS HE LEÍDO ÚLTIMAMENTE) GRACIAS**

**PRINCESA ROSE: (ELLA ES SOLO POR MENCIÓN) SIGUE CON TUS FICS SON MUY BUENOS Y GRACIAS POR MENCIONARME EN UNO DE TUS FICS (NO PENSABA QUE LO ARIAS JEJE)**

**YERERI ASHRA: GRACIAS POR TU CRITICA DE MI FIC "MI PERRO" (TAMPOCO PENSÉ QUE LO ARARÍAS) **

**RICHOADOR: GRACIAS POR LEERME SUERTE EN TUS FICS (LO LAMENTO SI TE CONFUNDIERON POR MI CUANDO ESCRIBISTE KOF EN LA SECUNDARIA Y NUNCA DIGAS QUE TUS FICS SON MIERDA PORQUE TE PATEARE)**

**JENNY HEIDERN: GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR HACE UN FIC DEL NEW IKARI**

**RALF JONES: ERES UN GRAN AUTOR INTENTE SUPERARTE PENO CREO QUE NUNCA LO ARE SIGUE CON TUS FICS SON MUY BUENOS**

**ANGELZK: DE TODOS LOS MENCIONADOS TU ERES EL MAYOR A SEGUIR ERES BUEN ESCRITOR Y ME AYUDASTE A QUITAR EL SCRIPT QUE SOLÍA HACER, UN GRAN AUTOR SIN MAS QUE DECIR GRACIAS…**

**HASTA LUEGO NOS VEMOS EN EL FIC DE LOS LENTES DE CLARK (UN CHICO/CHICA ME LO PIDIÓ Y SE LO ESCRIBIRÉ POR AGRADECIMIENTO A DARME UN FIC NUEVO) NOS VEMOS PRONTO**

**AH Y ANTES QUE SE ME OLVIDE**

**GRACIAS A TI QUE ESTAS LEYENDO ESTO**

**HASTA LUEGO **


	6. el utlimo y ya --

**MALDITO KÍNDER SORPRESA**

Hola a todos he regresado con un nuevo corto, si lo sé dije que la de ralfxathena iba a hacer el ultimo pero esto será la excepción este fic ya lo había hecho pero en versión occ (mía por supuesto) y bueno comencemos

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FIC CONTIENE VOCABULARIO OBSCENO LES RECOMIENDO SALIRSE O LEERLA A SU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD AHÓRRENSE SUS COMENTARIOS NEGATIVOS**

**POR SU COMPRESIÓN GRACIAS**

**ATT: LUIGIPARK**

Un día como todo un joven llamado bao estaba afuera de su casa agachado y jugando en silencio cuando de repente alguien le habla

-bao ¿Qué estás haciendo?-pregunto una chica que aparecer era athena

-nada onee-chan aquí jugando con lo que me sale de los huevos- contesto felizmente

Athena se quedo seria y se enojo con toda rabia fue con bao y le dio tremendo golpe en los labios y un puñetazo en la espalda haciendo que casi llore el chico.

Después el jovencito va con su mejor amigo kensou, kensou lo ve y lo saluda felizmente

-hola bao-

Bao le dio una tremenda patada en la cara y uno en el estomago haciendo que kensou se retorciera en el piso de dolor y pregunta

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-y también dijo- yo fui bueno contigo-

Y bao tomo aire y le grita

-¡CHINGAS A TU MADRE SI ME VUELVES A COMPRAR OTRO KÍNDER SORPRESA!-

**FIN**

**AH BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CORTO.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER BUENO DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS SI QUIEREN QUE LES HAGA UN FIC DE PARTE MÍO DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS GUEST YA ESTOY EN PROGRESO EN LOS LENTES DE CLARK VALE PARA QUE LO LEAS PRÓXIMAMENTE (SI ES QUE MI LAP ME LO PERMITE)**

**BUENO SALUDOS A:**

**DINAMOGIRL23: GRASIAS POR TU COMENTARIO ESPERO QUE CUMPLAS ESO QUE ME DIJISTE EN COMENTARIO SALUDOS HABER CUANDO HABLAMOS ALGÚN DÍA**

**ATHENA1992: GRACIAS POR COMENTAR HABER CUANDO HABLAMOS Y ESPERO QUE HAGAS OTRO RALFXLEONA CUÍDATE**

**MYK: GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO CREO QUE LO TOMARE COMO UN "BUENA SUERTE"**

**HASTA LUEGO Y ESPEREN MIS FICS TAL VEZ SAQUE UNO EN ABRIL O NO DEPENDE MI LAPTOP JEJEJE **

**NOTAS: SI ME VAN A PEDIR UN FIC QUE NO SEA IORIXLEONA ESO NO VA CONMIGO VALE Y NO ME PIDAN QUE CONTINÚE PORQUE ESTE ES EL ULTIMO VALE**

**BUENO BYE CUÍDENSE Y ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO ESTE FIC HASTA PRONTO**


End file.
